


La La Land

by xFuckenReadyx



Category: NSYNC
Genre: Alternate Universe, Autism, Crimes & Criminals, Incomplete, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:18:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xFuckenReadyx/pseuds/xFuckenReadyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one Justin Timberlake has been on the highway to hell ever since he's been friends with Crime prone friend Chris Kirkpatrick but things only take a turn when Justin is arrested for being caught stealing donated funds from a music program for autistic children called 'Special Sounds' run by Lance Bass. The judge shows him more mercy than deserved and Justin is sentenced to spend a month in community service, becoming an involuntary volunteer at Special Sounds where Justin's ignorance and views are moved by the programs oldest most dedicated Volunteer who happens to also be autistic, JC Chasez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sentenced

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published and seriously written fiction. Feedback is very much appreciated. Thank you.
> 
> This work is in progress, don't worry, i won't stop updating this work until it is finished.

Chapter 1- Sentenced

Justin would never admit to it, but inside somewhere he held a hope the cops would quite going so easy on him and lock him away already. Burst through the doors of his scrubby little flat and haul him away to be restrained behind bars. All just so he wouldn’t continue to fuck up his life and his inevitable fate would hold him already. In a nutshell, Justin was tired of waiting for the end, just like how he was tired of sitting in this cold echoing court room. The judge peered down at him from over the bench as if he was trying to make Justin beg for mercy, the wrinkles on his forehead creased intensely the longer he pondered the likes of Justin Timberlake.  
“Well Mr. Timberlake, now that you’ve taken I think it’s about time you’ve given back don’t you agree?” The judge questioned, his expression unmoved.  
“Yes your honor.” Justin nodded respectfully although in all honesty had no idea what the judge meant by this.  
“You shall serve at the Special Sounds music program at the down town center beginning Monday. If you care for every honest hour of community service then you will be mercifully excused from jail time. Don’t receive this as a slap on the wrist Timberlake, I know your record well. Take this more as a gun to the head.” Judge Carson stated before simply smiling and dismissing the session.

“Can you believe this?” Justin said with outrage, slamming the door of his flat after letting in his best friend and roommate Chris who followed behind. “Fuck man…What makes that asshole judge think you’re keen to work with the group of retards you stole from?” His friend asked rhetorically as he lit up a small joint he pulled from behind his ear. “I don’t think Judge Carson cares for my best interest Chris, just a hunch I have.” Justin answered rolling his eyes along with something to smoke as well. After the day he had, a stress reliever was just what he needed. “Wanna see boobs tonight?” asked Chris trying to cheer up his friend. Justin sighed shaking his head, “Nah, I think I’m just gonna sleep. Judge said I start Monday so I have till…Fuck! I have till fucking tomorrow!” Pouted Justin, leaning back in the tattered armchair, taking a long hit off his newly rolled blunt. “Dude, how stressful can it be? I mean your helping retards bang on pianos right? Psh, easy! See ya later kay?” Chris said bidding him goodbye and walking out the door. Justin only nodded his head and closed his eyes. Monday morning moved in slow motion for Justin.  
He awoke early by cruel fate of his neighbor’s dog, or annoying beast he’d rather call it, barking and scratching at their door with no mercy fro Justin’s headache. He growled angrily, making hast getting out of bed and going to the wall where he brutally pounded his fist three times.  
“Shut the fuck up!” He shouted with frustration. Luckily his neighbors got the message loud and clear very quickly and Justin was able yo mitigate the throbbing head pains with a warm cup of coffee. He looked toward the hallway and figured it was a wonder he didn’t wake Chris with the violent beating on his wall, if Chris came home last night that is.  
“Sup bitch?” Said a raspy tired voice from the hall.  
“Oh hey, I was just thinking about you.” Justin greeted pushing a steaming cup of coffee towards Chris who now sat at the opposite side of the table.  
“awe how sweet, I was thinking about you too honey.” Responded his friend snickering thus Justin rolled his eyes.  
“Shut up and drink your coffee sweetie pie.” Said Justin in deep sarcasm. “Well enough bullshit, I’m off to la la land. Don’t steal my shit while I’m gone.” He added warningly with a mouth full of toast.  
“You have to be there already?” Chris whined, now slumped in the unstable kitchen chair.  
“8:00 am every Monday, Wednesday and Friday.” Justin said groaning at the reminder and leaving out the door.


	2. La La Land

Chapter 2- La La Land

The place was clean, and reminded Justin of a middle school, it was really small though. Probably what the funds were for, Justin thought. This place was in need of serious extension. Paintings and drawings were messily dispersed down the prolonged wall of the office wing. Luckily the paper trail lead him down the hall to where the main office was located. Justin peered in to see a cute secretary seated at the front desk. She was petite yet curvy with long cascading blonde hair that fell to rest on her chest, all signs would have pointed to a model in a playboy magazine had it not been for the innocent smile that she wore of a saint’s.  
“Hello, I’m Britney Spears, can I help you?” She asked with the voice of a mousy southern bell that made Justin almost crack a flirtatious smile at the girl.  
“I’m here to see James Bass.” He told her, his eyes roaming the young woman.  
“He’s right in there, let me just call to make sure he’s ready to see you.” Britney replied charmingly and gestured Justin to take a seat. In order to not come off as a total creep, Justin let his eyes roam elsewhere for a while, mostly along more artwork and photos mounted on the office wall.  
“Justin?” A low voice leaked from the empty doorway behind Britney. “Come in.”  
Justin looked at Britney for confirmation but she only shrugged and made encouraging gestures for him to do as ordered. The door was closed behind him as he seated himself in the chair across from James Bass. The man was extremely younger than Justin had expected, in fact he only could be a few years older that Justin himself. He had amenable, neat blonde hair with bright green eyes that seemed to pierce right through you. Like he knew everything about Justin as soon as he got the glance. His facial features were distinct and mildly feminine. Justin reached across the disorderly desk to shake the hand extended to him. 

“Hello, I’m Lance bass, James is my father and given first name but please, call me Lance. I run this program and I’ll be the one signing your time sheets.” Lance explained giving Justin a knowing look. “So I’ve been informed about everything as expected. Due to your…kleptic acts, you’ll be on close watch when you’re here.” He said the last part almost empathetically that made Justin ease up a little bit.  
“Understandable.” Justin nodded in order to relieve the frown on Lance’s pale face. “I’m serious about that. Anyway, you won’t be working alone naturally, we have one of our oldest most dedicated volunteers ready and waiting to work with you. Hmm Only if I could remember where he is, I think he’s- umm could you excuse me please” apologized Lance as he whirled his chair around and calmed the chiming cell phone in his pocket.  
“Hello?” Was the only thing Justin caught before adverting his attention to the object on the desk. Mr. bass kept many pictures locked away in beautiful frames upon the mess. Sitting on top of a stack of books was one of Bass and an older man whom he shared resemblance to. This must be his father James, Justin thought. Justin knew Lance looked too young to own the entirety of this program by himself. His father must’ve founded it and owned the building. The two stood in front of the very same building, wearing prideful smiles. Justin turned to face Lance’s laptop where lived another photo that caught Justin’s attention. Lance was not alone yet again in this photograph. He was hugging a taller man, sporting a charismatic smile. Justin hypothesized the other man was of Italian decent by his suggestive features. He concluded the two were best friends or step-brothers from the abundant amount of pictures in the man’s office.  
“Okay, love you too, bye.” Justin heard Lance say before whirling his chair back around to face him and even standing up from his seat to shove the cell phone away in his pocket. “Sorry about that. Hmm, lets go meet up with JC shall we?” Suggested Lance and ordered Justin to follow him out of the offices and into the hall. “He’s the one I’ve been telling you about. Our trusted volunteer.” Lance said as he lead him down and out of the office wing, turning a left and passing more artwork as the did so. The Music wing wasn’t located far from the offices, it was just a few yards off from being right across the hall. This hall was surprisingly empty of the art Justin had been so heavily bombarded with since he stepped into the building. It was a bit dismal and the lighting was low. Voices, harmonized, sounded from what seemed to be the choir room, Justin figured this might be their stop but Lance only lead him deeper into the music wing. Eventually their journey came to an end when Lance stopped at the very last door of the hall. “Here we are.” He said beginning to open the door but coming to a sudden halt and turning to Justin. “Yes about JC, he’s autistic as well.” Lance started, he seemed to be waiting for Justin to give some sort of bad reaction but he only raised his eyebrows in acknowledgement. Justin wasn’t going to give anyone the satisfaction of dubbing him as arrogant. This new information did however make him more nervous than he planned to be. “You’ll hardly notice with all the progress he’s made and coping with it for years. I know I forget sometimes.” Justin ultimately nodded to confirm he understood and watched as Lance opened up the door and let Justin inside, following in after.


	3. Prince of La La Land

Chapter 3- The Prince of La La Land

The room was colored in opaque shades and pastels, which was strange, almost like being in a room colored with chalk, but it came easy to the eyes. “Over There.” Lance said pointing across the room, Justin followed the direction to see and tall dark haired man at the chipping piano, playing something lovely and occasionally scribbling on paper. His back was turned so Justin wasn’t able to see his face. “He’s expecting you, I have to get back to the office.” Lance bid goodbye and only left Justin with an encouraging wave as he exited the room. The room was vast for such a small building, and was littered with kids from around the ages of 10 and 16 doing things from plucking at guitars to scribbling, like JC, in a notepad. Contemplating on weather he should just up and leave, Justin turned his body to face the door, staring at it with longing. He’d almost made up his mind when a cheerful “Hello!” Came from behind him. Justin counteracted his previous motion to see JC signaling him over. He wore a bright smile with matching eyes. Justin couldn’t help but return the smile he told himself he wouldn’t produce as soon as he entered the ridiculous program. JC had to have only been around twenty six, much more younger than Justin pictured, and much more handsome too. JC moved over, directing Justin to sit next to him on the piano bench. “I’m JC.” He introduced and took Justin’s hand without hesitation, or Justin’s offer, shaking it. “Lance told me you’re here, I’ve been really excited to meet you and show you all the cool things we do in here.” He continued.  
“I’m Justin.”  
JC Smiled even brighter which seemed like a miraculous impossibility to Justin.  
“I had a kitten named Justin, he was always scratching everything and making it look cool, but my parents didn’t like it. I think they gave him away but they tell me he was eaten by a dog.” JC explained. Justin pondered the horrific story for a moment then returned his attention to JC. He didn’t seem mentally challenged like Justin thought he would, in fact the only clues that gave it away was that his slight struggle in speech and overjoyed energy Justin could just feel bursting from JC.  
“I’m sorry about your kitten, I’m sure he’s fine.” Justin said in comfort and JC’s smile softened a bit.  
“Can I ask what made you want to volunteer for the program?” Asked JC. Justin’s mind went in all directions now, he knew he should have said. “I was court ordered” but his words twisted and moved in his head so fast what really came out of his mouth was a long twisted lie.  
“I knew someone with Autism…” Justin began.  
“Can I ask- I mean may I ask who?” questioned JC.  
“My sister, she uh…passed away.” What was he saying? Why was he saying this? “So in memory of her, and I do have a passion for music.” Justin said, not completely lying, but whom was he kidding, he didn’t have any sister! It’s not like he could tell JC he was some jail bound idiot who tried to steal from an organization that JC seemed to hold so close to his heart. Justin pondered this a little. Was it really so bad? How was JC to ever find out anyhow, Lance seemed to be on the down low about the whole ordeal, and it’s obvious he hasn’t told JC either…  
“I’m sorry about your sister, like you were sorry for my kitten, how did she die?” JC quizzed again making this lie more than Justin bargained for. Although it wasn’t true, Justin felt a bit taken back that JC would ask such a personal question.  
“Umm, cancer.” I’m going to hell Justin thought to himself. As if he wasn’t hell bound anyway…  
“Wow, I never met anyone with cancer, I’d like to though, it’s like meeting a soldier or a celebrity who did something great.” JC told Justin looking at him with that same smile that drew him over to the piano bench in the first place. He smiled nervously back and felt his heart gain speed. He desperately needed to direct them onto another subject.  
“So, what am I going to be doing to help out with the program?” Justin asked trying to sound intrigued by the program itself.  
“Wow, well we’re gonna do a lot of things. We help the kids write music, and we put on concerts for the kids and sometimes even have the kids put on their own concerts which I like the best. Ummm….oh yeah! We take them on trips and stuff like to music shows. I like those too because I learn new things on the trip too just like the kids and we ask them what their favorite part is. You’ll love it!” JC enthused with such genuineness Justin actually was interested in what he told him. There was something about JC that pulled Justin into every word he said, never feigning his interest.  
JC told him what instruments he could play and that he was a singer and even a dancer when he was alone. Justin in exchange told him about the instruments he played as well and that he too also could sing, but only practiced the art in the acoustics of his own shower. JC laughed at this, that’s when Justin called his breaking point. His insides felt like rocks in a dryer, a feeling Justin didn’t take too kindly to. “Justin you look like you want to throw up.” JC informed him cocking his head to the side and looking at Justin, which only amplified this feeling of uneasiness.  
“No I’m okay.” Justin assured him and straightened up a little so he looked more alive than he had in the last two minutes. JC nodded in understanding and began to hover his fingers over the yellowed keys of the old piano. Justin pointed to the notebook that sat on the stand in front of them and saw JC flinch as he did so. “Sorry, just wondering, you writing music in here?” Justin asked.  
“Yeah, I’m writing a tune right now, I don’t know what lyrics will be put to it yet, but eventually I’ll find something. “ Explained JC as he let his index finger push lightly on A minor, from there he went to play the tune Justin had heard when Lance walked him into the room. It was as beautiful as Justin had remembered, making a soft smile form across his face. “You’re smiling.” JC pointed out happily as he continued playing. “Is my song funny?” asked JC chuckling as he made the song fade out.  
“No, no. I like it. It was amazing actually, you’re very talented you know that?” Justin told him with sincerity.  
“Yes. I do know that.” Answered JC and took Justin’s hands in his own and putting them on the keys. “Your turn.”


	4. Back to Reality

Chapter Four- Back to Reality

“Hey dude, how was the special thingy.” Chris asked sitting up as he ran his fingers through the long blonde hair of a girl who leaned against him on the couch. Justin raised his eyebrows at the presence of the girl and turned around to lock the door.  
“It’s called Special Sounds.” Justin corrected his friend before he could stop and think. “Ahem…um. It was really fucking stupid man. I mean, being able to use their instruments and shit is cool but otherwise you pretty much just babysit a bunch of kids.” Justin told him and let out a sigh before decidedly addressing the girl on the couch.  
“Christina.” She said before he could even ask her.  
“Nice to meet you, what’s a hot piece of ass doing with this scuzz?” Justin asked, gaining a death glare for the rude comment. The girl smiled and let out a giggle of her own as she slowly climbed her way onto Chris’ lap, her arms around his neck, grinning at Justin.  
“What do girls like me normally do with this scuzz?” She asked provocatively and leaned in to lock lips with him. Justin rolled his eyes and gave his attention to the refrigerator, pulling out contents to make a sandwich.  
“Gross and regrettable things.” Justin answered back as he spread mustard on the bread. “Come on now, let’s get you out of here and to your parents.” Justin joked putting down his bread and pulling Christina off of Chris and dragging her to the door. Christina writhed and giggled crying for him to stop because her shirt was riding up. “Why would that make me want to stop?” Justin laughed and opened the door, at this the skinny girl latched onto his leg and smiled up at him. Justin looked at a pouting Chris and grinned mischievously “Control your girl dog, she’s all up on me.” He said shaking Christina off and swinging her up off the ground, dropping her on Chris’ lap, leaving his friend with a simple wink. Chris merely scoffed back at him and attempted to resume the make-out session he and Christina had started but found it difficult when Christina turned her face away from him and looked at Justin whom was finishing off his sandwich in the kitchen.  
“I heard you’re court ordered community service.” She said with a tone of interest.  
“Yeah, gotta help special kids learn music.” replied Justin with a full mouth. “It’s pretty stupid, but unless I want to lose my job and spend time in jail I have to do it.” He explained. “Which reminds me, I’m out.” Justin said. “It’s two, I got work. See you later.” Said Justin casting a wink to Christina only to have the satisfaction of pissing off Chris.  
“Watch it Timberlake!” Chris called after, as Justin closed the door behind him. 

The evening progressed relatively slowly, work shifting along as usual. Justin knew the boss of the factory well, for he had been working here since he was eighteen. They were understanding with each other, but his boss kept a stern hold on Justin and his criminal background. Justin had only been offered a warning from his boss and encouraged him to embrace the sentence he’s been given. He knew better and only agreed to do so. Slumping home Justin fell into bed but was awoken by the blaring alarm clock all to quickly, he barely felt the next day had come.


	5. Burn in Hell Justin Timberlake

Chapter Five- Burn in Hell Justin Timberlake  
Once Justin’s mind began to function, a gut feeling practically dragged him out of the door ten minutes early, as if starving to be at the middle school like building, or was it the program, or was it…? No, thought Justin, he ultimately decided that he would rather collect as many hours as possible in order to relieve him of the ‘work’ and get on with his life, a few hours early being the way to do it. Quickly stopping by Lance’s office to check in as he would become accustomed to doing, Justin said he was going down to the music room when Lance called after him that JC was in the cafeteria, but the music room is always open. Something in Lance’s voice had a knowingness that made Justin slightly uneasy, as if he read everything on Justin’s face crystal clear. His mind told him to just wait in the music room, but his feet drove him in a different direction, taking a right instead until he saw the cafeteria doors. Justin sighed and peered inside to see JC eating a cheese Danish muffin at on of the round tables in the corner, with a carton of white milk sitting next to him. Justin began to second guess his actions on disturbing JC but just like yesterday in the music room, JC spotted him before he could move and summoned him over with the same smile he so often wore.   
“Justin good morning!” JC said happily and began to break his muffin in half, pushing one half toward Justin generously.   
“Oh, you don’t have to-“   
“But I want you to eat, you look like you rushed this morning. Well don’t worry, as you can see you’re not late.” JC laughed referring to the empty cafeteria around them. Justin nodded with appreciation and ate the muffin even though his stomach was regaining it’s old feelings, causing his hunger to be a thing of the past but JC didn’t take an eye off him until he took a bite. JC Seemed to be an early bird, his attitude unusually lively for the morning.   
“You look tired too, how can you be so alive?” Justin asked as he swallowed the last piece of muffin.  
“I don’t know, I crash in the afternoon when I get home, I don’t sleep much at all really, but it’s okay, because Lance stays up with me.” Answered JC, taking a drink from his milk carton. Justin looked at him confused for a moment then asked,  
“You two call each other a lot?” JC Smiled and shook his head, a milk mustache left from finishing off the carton.  
“No, I live with him and Joey.” He explained but Justin didn’t really pay attention, grabbing the unused napkin on the table and gently brushing across JC’s upper lip to remove the milk. At this JC paused his words and asked Justin if he got it all and Justin nodded.  
“Whose Joey?” Justin asked returning his attention. “Is that the Italian looking guy in al of those frames in Lance’s office?”   
“Yeah!” JC said his eyes lighting up. “You’re pretty smart. Yes that’s Joey, they’re my two closest friends and they help me become more independent so I can start living in my own apartment.” His face was hopeful, as if he were praying for it to happen tomorrow.   
“You seem more than capable of being independent than I am.” Justin Humored, glad to see JC thinking well of his comment.   
“I’m going to get a big studio apartment.” He started to explain, often using his hands and body motion to depict what he imagined. “Or at least one big enough to fit a piano. Speaking of, the teenies are going to share their songs today. You probably saw them writing yesterday. They’ve worked hard on those for a few weeks now so you’re in for something special.” 

There was no doubt JC was right after hearing a number of songs. These kids had immense talent Justin wasn’t sure they were aware they had. Some struggled to begin and even to make themselves known present in the small group, reserved and unsure that they should share a word, but once they got started it was literally music to your ears. Even JC’s expressions were awestruck, all in a different way accompanied by a unique and constructive opinion for each. In honor of the creative vibe, JC took it upon himself to be seated in his usual spot at the piano, playing for them songs that Justin guessed they already knew, as some sang along with JC.   
“I want to sing a song…” initiated JC. “…about saying goodbye to someone. This is for your Justin’s sister who died.” Justin waited for his body to go up in flames for hell to claim. This was so wrong, he thought, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. As if it couldn’t get any worse, some of the children turned around to give him sympathetic glances and one lovely girl names Janette awarded Justin with a and returned to her seat. The children weren’t the only one looking at Justin, JC was too, the entirety of the song which was in fact charming. It didn’t matter though, it was overcast by the fact that he had a bunch of autistic people mourning his fake sister’s death. Taking a silent breath in order to relax, Justin devised his main goal and pledged to stick to it to avoid any altercations with the truth and the lie. Come in early, collect hours quick, quite talking so much with JC…and get out. For now Justin allowed himself to plaster on a smiled to show JC his appreciation for the song.  
Four O’ Clock came around and it was time for Justin to head off, devoting the rest of his evening to making car parts but forgetting his book bag thwart his ability to exit the building quickly. Justin carried himself all the way back down the wing and into the music room. He looked around the cluttered space trying to spot the book bag he carried with him, containing his work clothes and wallet. It didn’t help the room was colorful either, everything blending in with one another, his eye catching anything dark blue.   
“Looking for something?” a voice came from the door way. Turning around, Justin saw Lance with his book bag in an outstretched hand.   
“Yeah. Thanks.” He said relieved, taking the bag from Lance’s hand and slinging it over his shoulder.  
“JC brought it to me.” Lance denounced. “He insisted on taking it to you himself, thinking you’d already gone home.” He told him in a low chuckle. “But like hell if I was going to let him go to your side of town.” Justin furrowed his eyebrows at this and adjusted the bag on his shoulder.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Justin queried looking at Lance who waved his hand dismissively.   
“I wasn’t dissing you or your neighborhood, but don’t play like you don’t know it’s not the most friendly.” He corrected, raising an eyebrow knowingly as a riposte.   
“Of course…” Justin faded and started to walk past Lance and out the door.  
“JC told me about today. How he sang that song for your sister. Hmm I think you failed to mention that. Last time I checked…Ah here it is!” Lance began pulling out a folded pink slip of paper from his pocket and reading it out-loud. “Justin Timberlake, sentenced for theft…Hmm. Only child of Lynn Harless and-“   
“Alright! I know it sucks that I lied but it’s not like you told him he was going to be working with a fucking convict.” Justin growled, shoving his time sheet at Lance. “Would you just sign this so I can get out of here, some of us have real jobs to get to.” Lance took the sheet and effortlessly scribbled his signature carefully handing it back expressionless.


	6. The Vixen's Medication

Chapter Six- The Vixen’s Medication.

Tension between Justin and Lance didn’t grow through out the week but it wasn’t ready to simmer down either. It was the horrible feeling that overcame Justin every time he stepped inside Lance’s office to check in like a child going to school. He hated the way Lance looked at him, his thin lips formed into a smirk and those same green eyes reading Justin’s anger. Lance was un-phased by it which for some reason made the frustration Justin had even more sever. On a lighter note, on Friday JC had come to a decision to have the kids do a show for their parents and that the organization of the event was to befall next week. With December approaching, JC was set on it being themed for Christmas. Justin thought it fit the occasion but wasn’t much of a holiday spirit himself, he’d never like Christmas, it was a time of year when everyone acted their fakest. His final opinion, the holiday was plastic, where was the real cheer? He certainly hadn’t seen it. Justin had explained this to JC Friday morning at breakfast, when JC had expressed his idea but he didn’t seem to understand, to him it seemed virtually impossible for anyone to hate Christmas. Merely dismissing the subject, JC once again tore apart his muffin and handed it over to Justin, which whom had become accustom to accepting.  
“You sing right? We’ve got to do something together.” JC stressed, his eyes widened at the brilliance of his own idea. Wincing inside at the idea, Justin shook his head with regret.  
“I’m-I’m sorry JC, but I don’t really sing in public.” He advised. “That shits nerve wracking.”  
“Well you won’t be up there alone, I’ll be up there too. And besides the trick is to close your eyes, pretend you’re in your shower of something.” JC proposed. Justin found the offer enticing but he still wasn’t fully keen. “Come on Justin pleeeaaase?” begged JC and to his surprise was clinging to Justin’s arm. God how could he say no really? Justin griped and nodded his head, agreeing to be part of the production. “Justin! This means we’ll have practices and everything, it’ll be great I promise.” He enthused holding out his pinkie to Justin for them to lock a promise on. Rolling his eyes Justin linked his pinkie finger with JC’s then helped him clean up the table before heading down to the music room.  
The pastel colors covering every inch of the room were becoming easier to look at every day. Justin had also collected names from the kids and could almost identify them all. He came to know two sixteen-year-old girls, Janette and Alannah, very well. They were fascinated with Justin, giving him a hug whenever he came in and often pleaded him to play the guitar for them. He didn’t mind doing this for them, although they asked an awful lot of questions having Justin be on his toes whenever the two decided to grill him. Janette suffered with an extreme stutter while Alannah Spoke slowly, processing each word with careful measure, either way they were more than capable of quizzing Justin to no extent.  
“Are you and JC…going to become…best friends?” Asked Alannah who sat comfortably next to Justin as he plucked mindlessly at the guitar.  
“Well we are…friends, I don’t know about best friends, I already have one of those.” Justin told them finding a tune.  
“What’s-s-s his n-n-name?” Janette examined, pushing for more information. Justin sighed and made a long strum on the acoustic.  
“Chris.” He caved with a smile, handing the instrument over to Janette.  
“-Y-y-you w-w-weren’t here on T-t-t-thursday.” She identified throwing the strap over her shoulder.  
“We missed you.” Added Alannah. At this Justin produced a soft smile and handed over the guitar pick. “So did JC…” She giggled. Justin’s smile disappeared quickly and he turned to look at Alannah.  
“What makes you say that?” He almost choked. Justin hadn’t expected that to come out of her mouth.  
“Well yesterday…he was at the piano…and when we came in his music was…well it was sad.” Alannah told him. Justin sighed heavily and rolled his eyes at the girl.  
“That means absolutely nothing-”  
“Does too.” She interrupted, confident in her word.  
“Maybe he was sad about something else, or maybe he just felt like playing that song.” Fortified Justin.  
“Yeah h-h-he f-f-felt like it, c-cause y-y-y-y-you were g-gone.” Janette insisted giggling along with Alannah. Justin couldn’t help but chuckle at their ridiculous remarks and went back to scribbling some things down in a notebook JC had provided him with. As ridiculous as he told himself it was, it ran through his head a couple times over before decidedly pushing the subject away.  
Lucky enough Justin was relieved to have Friday off of work, the last thing he needed was the annoying glares from people who knew what he’d done, or being yelled at for doing something wrong. Justin’s boss had taken it upon himself to go away on vacation while replaced by strict, stuck up managers for supervision. After the week he’s had dealing with them, he really needed a night of relaxation. Heading down to Lance’s dreadful office to get his time sheet signed, Justin saw as Britney exited the office, her heels clicking down the hall toward Justin, a smile on her face. Her red lips parted just slightly to flash the pearly white teeth she hid underneath.  
“Hey.” Justin said stopping her in her tracks. “I wanted to ask you what you were doing tonight.” Britney’s teeth were more visible now.  
“Nothing actually. And you?” She asked in that southern bell voice of hers.  
“Well, how would you like to go out tonight? Just loose weekend stuff like a club. I’m going with a few friends, so if you’d like…I mean, I’d like it if you came with me.” He tried giving a smile of his own back. He watched as her eyes traveled him up and down, stopping when she made it back up to his eyes.  
“I’d like that.” She said thoughtfully and reached into her bag, pulling out a card and handing it to her. “That’s my number, call me tonight and I’ll tell you where to pick me up.”  
"Dude!" Enthused Chris with an impressed grin. "Finally! it's about time you got a bitch, i was beginning to thing you've turned faggot on me." Justin lifted his eyebrows at this and shrugged off the weird comment. "Well she's fucking hot so don't fuck it up and scare her off. Aka. don't look at her." He returned, earning a hearty 'fuck you' from Chris. With expectation, Justin's cell phone rang, answering it to Britney on the other end, providing directions in her soft sexy voice that made Justin shiver with excitement. When the Chris and Christina were ready to head out, Justin quickly dragged them out the door and into the car, forcing Chris into the back so Britney could ride beside him. Pulling up to the address, Justin could see Britney open her door and step out of the apartment, her curves lined tightly in a small red dress that sunk low by her chest, exposing the impressive rack underneath. He watched intently as her body strut toward the car. He quickly escaped from the car and went around to open the door for her. Her glistening pink lips curved into a knowing smile as she ducked inside. This was going to be an amazing night.  
The night started off fine enough as the four rolled down the down town area throwing around suggestions as to which club they should attend. when one had been chosen, luckily it was a preferred dance club of Justin's, he pulled the car up into a safe spot and ushered Britney out of the car, taking her hand. Chris and Christina on the other hand, had to be forced out and pulled apart from their gag worthy make out session. Justin slipped a hand around his date's waste, grabbing at her hip a little and in return received Britney's dainty hand sliding into his back pocket as they strolled toward the club. It was jam packed but it was as alive as it needed to be for Justin to get pushed closer to the blonde bombshell who made haste pulling him onto the dance floor and moving her hips right on his, the look in her blue eyes as hungry as Justin's own blue eyes. Her fingers ran through his golden curls, causing Justin to push her grinding hips closer to his and his craving lips onto his. Justin hadn't felt the sense of hunger that he thought he felt before, in fact the kiss died it down a bit. He tried again kissing her harder and more heatedly and the two backed up to one of the club walls where people lined up girls and guys grinding against them. Unfortunately, he still couldn't find the feeling he was looking for but Justin wasn't going to make a big deal out of it. Eventually some ecstasy was brought on the scene and He and Britney were lucky enough to catch the bag, taking small dips of it into their mouths making the clubs lights looks brighter, the music faster, and Britney more delicious.


	7. Royalty Overruled

Chapter 7-Royalty Overruled

“Good morning sexy…” A voice rang in his ear as Justin lay tiredly in bed, the blankets almost covering his face. Justin hesitated to respond at first, his mind still scattered from sleep, but he awoke real fast when he felt arms wrap around him and slither their way down his chest and abdomen. Justin made effort and turned around to see a naked Britney laying in beside him biting her lip flirtatiously, her hair tousled with extremity.  
“Good morning to you to.” Countered Justin with a horse voice of his own “you need a ride home?” he offered tactfully, watching as she moved closer and nodded.  
“Well Mr. Timberlake, dismissing me so fast are you?” She teased, her hands still placed on his bare stomach.  
“Well, you’re welcome to hang around if you want…” He said, continuing to watch the girl move around his body. It’s not that he didn’t appreciate what she was trying to do, but something inside Justin just didn’t have the drive to do it again…at least not at the moment, he let her off with a simple smile and rolled out of the bed, reaching to the floor grabbing his flannel pajamas and pulling them on.  
“What did I do?” Britney questioned looking confused. The last thing Justin wanted was for her to feel offended by this, he thought quickly and went around the other side of the bed to sit next to her.  
“Nothin’ I’m just exhausted you know, ecstasy after affects.”  
“Are you sure-“  
“Look Britney, quit worrying, I’m fine, you didn’t do anything wrong.” Justin chuckled to relieve the tension and dug her out something to wear so she could shower and dress as he made some breakfast. Chris was already out in the living room sipping on coffee that was most likely mixed with bourbon or some other alcoholic beverage. He studied Justin vigilantly and Justin took notice, getting rather annoyed. “Chris, can I ask you a question?” He took up as he scrapped an overcooked egg from the bottom of a worn frying pan. Chris nodded slowly in reply. “Are you gay for me? Because the staring is becoming increasingly suspicious and weird.” Chris rolled his eyes at the absurd question and put his coffee on the stand next to him.  
“Psh, you wish Timberlake.” He retaliated, now sitting forward in the armchair. “So? How was the girl? She seems pretty wild…don’t tell Christina I said that.”  
“Yeah yeah, she was awesome. Cool chick. What is with you and Christina anyway are you guys dating?” Justin interrogated raising an eyebrow. “Oh my lord. Chris Kirkpatrick is dating! I never thought I’d see this day again.”  
“Would you keep your voice down! Christina is still in my room!” he hissed at Justin annoyed.  
“Cute how your names kinda fit too, don’t you think?” Justin said continuing to tease Chris, having all too much fun but subsided when Britney issued from the bedroom and made her way into the kitchen.  
“Hey Justin, your girlfriend is awake. Good morning Justin’s girlfriend.” Chris derided while he wore an evil grin.  
“Girlfriend huh?” She reacted turning to Justin. “Well if we’re calling one another by titles now, Good morning to you Justin’s bitch.” Britney giggled, earning a high five from Justin. 

Britney hung around that weekend, and Justin didn’t mind that she did. She was a cool girl and didn’t bother him much. Things always became slightly awkward for him when she was in the mood to fool around with him. Not to say he didn’t want any, after all sex was sex, but he never felt like present when it happened, his mind wandering off to different places and startling him by wandering off to different people.  
Luckily the weekend ended smoothly, and Monday morning arose with a loud clash of thunder and the deafening sound of rain pelting the roof. Waterproofing himself the to the best of his ability Justin ran outside and dive into his small car seeking shelter from the rain. Driving down the same old street should have felt like any old day but the rocks from before had come back to pay his stomach a visit. He knew why, he felt that strange guilt and confusion that he’d experienced when Britney traveled her way slowly down his body, her knees on the floor in front of him and the sensation of her soft lips. His fists full of wavy blonde hair at first but short wavy dark brown hair the next moment he dared look down, Not seeing Britney, but JC.  
He didn’t know why, he’d never thought of a guy before. Not to mention this was JC he saw, someone he’d been around for long hours of the day at once through out the entirety of a week. That was it, it had only been a week of meeting the man, but Justin did however see him as a good friend and obviously something else with the weird fantasies and feelings running a mile a minute through his head.  
Justin pulled up his car in his regular spot and jogged his way inside, shaking off his jacket of the water droplets once he’d entered the long corridor of the office wing, turning a left into the main office to visit Lance. Meeting eyes with Britney as she scribbled things down, Justin flashed her a smile and she divvied one back to him. He knocked lightly on the door and was admitted inside in a few seconds. “You look well rested.” Lance welcomed, closing the door behind Justin who took spot in the chair next to him. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but you went to a dance club on Friday night?” Justin wearily looked at him and nodded.  
“Yeah, I went with…umm…Britney.”  
“Yes, yes then I did see you there.” Lance told him. “I was only curious if that was you I saw and not some doppelganger.” Justin nodded again and lifted himself from the chair. “Oh and don’t mind JC’s headphones.” He said stopping Justin in his tracks. “It’s to block at the thunder.”  
Again, Justin was there early, his destination was the cafeteria to meet JC as usual. Although he wasn’t so sure how his mind would handle seeing the man who protruded his sexual encounter with Britney without actually having to be there. It turned out today he wasn’t going to be cut a break. He’d seen JC many times but today Justin felt the urge to get close to him, and even touch the dark hair he’d once thought he had. Justin had caught himself touching JC’s hands and arm sometimes, but only quick swift brushes against him, he restrained his hand from doing more than just that. JC flagged him down to the table as routine and immediately began to discuss different songs they could sing for the show. Justin watched JC’s mouth while he spoke, they looked like they could be as soft as Britney’s…his lips were fuller and almost looked like they were continually forming his Justin’s own name.  
“Justin…Justin?” JC’s voice called and Justin’s eyes shot up to meet his. “What are you doing?” Justin looked at him faking confusion and waved it off as nothing.  
“Sorry, I was just thinking of which song we should do for the show.” He lied to get a pretty smile on JC’s face. “We should do ‘The Christmas Song, you know the one sang by-“  
“Nat King Cole.” JC filled in delightedly. “Yes, lets do it!”  
“What?”  
“The song, lets do the song Justin!” repeated JC. Justin let out a breath and agreed. “Hey, ummm wanna come over so we can practice?”  
Justin was oh so tempted by the idea, not because he’s had the sudden weird craving to run his fingers on JC’s hair, but because he was really curious as to know how an autistic adult lived, and that’s when he remembered that JC in fact did not live alone.  
“Will Lance be there?” He asked cautiously.  
“Not right away, he comes home late sometimes, working on paperwork and stuff…” JC trailed off and seemed hesitant to say something. “You don’t have to come over, I know it’s dumb that I don’t have my own place.” He said this with a soft forgiving smile that his a disappointed frown underneath.  
“No! No, of course I want to, practicing will be cool. I’m coming over. Now you can’t change your mind because I’ve already made up mine.” Justin chuckled and helped JC clean up the table before they escorted each other to the room. The day went by as normal as could be. Justin found he actually enjoyed helping the kids practice their songs, giving them careful constructive criticism and suggestions. The fact that the kids improved every time made him gain a sense of pride for them, he hadn’t felt better this month.  
Justin offered JC to drive them there, so they wouldn’t have to have Lance drop them off and drive all the way back. JC’s face struck of nervousness but he complied anyhow. The rain had let up to their luck, JC admitting he was a bit terrified to ride with Justin during a storm. He informed Justin that Lance had driven him everywhere even though he knew how to drive it would give him anxiety attacks when he was on the streets with other cars. JC’s home was in the complete opposite direction of Justin’s own. The deeper traveled into his side of town the more luxuriously beautiful it became. The houses and complexes were grandiose enough, better than anything Justin had ever lived in anyhow, and the lawns were all clean cut and precise. JC pointed to a fair sized blue house that had a reasonable flowerbed under the windowsills. Justin pulled in and paused for a second, admiring the house and continuing to do so as he walked toward the place, let in by an excited JC.  
“I have everything we need, just follow me.” Said JC taking Justin’s hand and leading him through the house. Justin thought to pull away at first but warmed up to the feeling. The house wasn’t like the rich pampered houses you saw in the movies with the white walls, floors, and ceilings that held a large crystal chandelier. To Justin’s surprise the lighting was soft and the colors were of autumn, making them easy and even pleasurable to view. The couches were plush and framed photos hung everywhere. To this point Justin had come to a conclusion that Lance was definitely one who collected memories, or maybe he was an aspiring photographer but Justin immediately scratched that idea when he realized they were all of people. Not one irrelevant landscape was mounted anywhere. Passing through the collaged living room JC brought Justin into the kitchen and microwaved them some hot pockets first before continuing the tour. Justin was then brought upstairs, passing a bedroom witch JC Said was Lance’s and Joey’s, and the one at the end of the hall was his. They stood in the dark hall JC opening the door and letting Justin inside. It was extensively clean, cleaner than any room Justin had ever seen. He moved inside and roamed around, he noticed JC watching, It seemed it was not only spotless but books, paper, instruments, were all methodically organized in color, alphabet and family. “Wow, it’s really nice in here.” Justin told him admiring JC’s collection of guitars. “I wish I could clean my room this well, or my entire apartment for that matter.”  
“I don’t mind cleaning, but I think it’s because nothing ever really gets messy, so cleaning isn’t really a problem I need to solve.” Vindicated JC sitting down on his bed and offering Justin a spot next to him. In order to avoid acting any weirder in front of JC, Justin took the desk chair instead. So first thing is first, what instrument should we use for our rendition. I mean …we could do acoustic guitar or …piano, which would be more classical. But what…do you think?” JC was speaking so fast he paused frequently searching for what he wanted to say. Justin smiled at this, he thought it was kind of cute but at the same he did feel bad for the poor guy.  
“Well I think we should give it a twist a pull out the acoustic guitars, everyone has heard the piano versions more than I’m sure they’re willing to stomach.” Justin told him admittedly and in response JC agreed, telling Justin it was like he had read his mind and that being a psychic would become useful. JC went to the guitars and chose two, a light colored wooded one for Justin and a dark burgundy colored one for himself. Justin watched as JC shuffle through a yellow folder he pulled from the color coordinated row of folders that rested on a tall bookshelf against the wall. He sighed with content when he pulled out the music sheets he was digging for and returned the yellow folder back to it’s spot, completing the rainbow it belonged to.  
The two of them looked over the sheet music, picking out the parts they could turn into chords. It took a couple of hours to actually write the chords but once they had the pieces picked out and strummed on the guitars together the music sounded worthy of their tedious work. They practiced perpetually into the hours of the evening, finally breaking at eight o’clock when Justin heard the front door open down stairs. “JC! Are you home?” Justin took note that the voice calling up did not belong to Lance.  
“Yes!” JC Called back and looked at Justin apologetically “Sorry, that’s just Joey. He works in the local High School teaching Italian. “ JC briefed. Justin nodded as he got out of the desk chair and stretch, the seat he chose wasn’t the most comfortable so he took JC’s earlier invitation to sit on the bed. He only took this place for a few minute, concluding it was time for him to take off for home, it was bad enough he skipped work today, he was going to need his rest in order to work hard tomorrow as well as extra hours to make up for today’s.  
“Okay JC, I need to get home. Thanks for having me over.”  
“Of course! You’re coming back right?” JC’s voice was full of hope.  
“Yeah, yeah. We gotta keep up with the practicin’.” Assured Justin setting the guitar back on its proper stand and following JC down the stairs in which JC escorted him. The closer they came to the bottom Justin could see Joey better, he was a tall man with dark hair and looked like he could kick an ass or two if he wanted. Once they hit the landing Justin saw Joey’s body whirl around to face them, talking a he did so.  
“You want me to cook cause-“ The man paused, looking over Justin curiously and then surprised to JC. “You had company?”  
“Yes, this is Justin, he is volunteering at the program and…my new friend.” JC added the last part with caution, watching Justin’s face observantly. Justin only nodded and smiled friendly at Joey.  
“Justin? Yeah, nice to meet you.” Joey said as he opened the front door for Justin. “Sorry to see you leave so soon. Have a good night.”  
“Good night Justin!” JC Shouted quickly before the door was closed with insulting haste.


	8. No Pride in This

Justin wasn’t sure what was worse, the fact that he woke up late or the fact that he woke up late to a phone call dismissing him from his job, claiming they’ve found someone more applicable and qualified to carry out his job. He ended up walking into the Special Sounds center an hour and a half late. He went straight to Lance’s office in which he was dreading more than ever considering beside his being late, Justin was practically kicked out of his home by his older brother late last night. “Ahem.” Justin sounded making his presence known to Lance who was typing away in a driven manner at his laptop, the keys clicking into a rhythm.  
“Oh come in. Sorry, I’m just finishing up this internet rant. Look, I even used caps lock on some parts. “ He said this with pride and Justin rolled his eyes trying not to laugh. “Crazy people I tell you. Who do they think they are dissing Madonna?”  
“Must be insane.” Responded Justin half-heartedly.  
“Wow you’re late, but since you’re visiting my home after hours it shouldn’t hurt your time commitment.”  
“In my defense, JC invited me.” Justin countered right away, his expression unmoved.  
“I know, Joey told me. God you should have heard him. He was not happy.”  
“You told him about me?” Lance looked at Justin raising an eyebrow.  
“Justin, he was at your hearing, and so was I. Of course we had our lawyer represent. I don’t really like to do that kind of shit.” Justin sat racking his brain for their faces that day but couldn’t surface with anything. “Well I guess you should go to JC. Oh and would you say hi to your girlfriend, she won’t shut up about you and frankly I want to gag at this point.” Rolling his eyes again Justin escaped the cluttered office and into the main one where Britney was surprisingly absent. He looked around and even gave her a waiting minute he didn’t have to spare before walking out. Right as he stepped out of the door he felt someone grab him and shove him against the wall. There, Britney stood looking up at him with her innocent smile one minute and invading his lips the next. Justin gently pulled away and explained he was very late, turning his back to her he continued down the hall, realizing he didn’t kiss her back, but kept on moving.  
The kids were hard at work in the music room, it was tangled with the sound of a versatile group of instruments, all softly chiming away at empty space in the room. Lightly, Justin tapped JC’s shoulder and JC turned around wearing a discontent expression that changed dramatically when he realized it was Justin who stood behind him. With eyes lit up he moved aside and offered him a seat next to him on the small piano bench causing them to be pushed up next to each other. “I thought you weren’t coming today.” JC admitted. Justin shook his head and traced the keys.  
“No, I have to come in…for my sister’s sake…or…I did promise to help with this show didn’t I?” He tried hard to save himself. “Why would you think I wasn’t coming in?”  
JC looked down at the keys himself and pressed on one softly, speaking quietly. “Well, I thought Joey... You-“  
“Forget about it. Justin said, saving poor JC from explanation. “You don’t have company over often so you?” he asked and it was JC’s turn to shake his head. “Lance’s brother was probably just caught off guard.”  
“Brother?” JC said confused. “Joey isn’t Lance’s brother, he’s his fiancé.” Justin looked at him and JC chuckled. He thought back to how he couldn’t have figure it out in the first place, seeming as the Madonna comment should have been a dead give away.  
“Honestly JC, I have no idea how I didn’t see it.” He said, laughing with him.  
The Day progressed and Justin was due to help Alannah and Janette with their holiday show performance. The two girls were fabulous singers and could play a guitar well, choosing to duet an Nsync song ‘This I Promise You’. Justin wasn’t very familiar with the group, but once the girls had played it over for him, he warmed up to the song.  
“Ju-Justin, do y-y-you hav-v-ve a girlf-f-friend? Asked Janette teasingly.  
“Maybe, why do you ask?” answered Justin, playing along. He noticed the soft keys of the piano go mute.  
“Because I…we saw…you. We saw you kiss the …yellow haired woman in the…hallway.” Alannah told him and the two giggled looking at him for justification.  
“Oh, umm…that. Uh.” Unsure how to respond, Justin merely laughed it off his face going pale.

“Did I tell you I got fired?” Justin said to JC who sat fidgeting in the passenger seat next to him.  
“Fired?”  
“Yeah, meaning I can’t work making car parts there anymore.” He explained/ JC frowned and shook his head.  
“I’m sure you can make care parts some where else. It’s okay if they don’t like you.” Justin asked JC what he meant by that. “”I’ve been fired from lots of jobs. They tell be it’s because I’m just not fit for the jobs but I know my OCD gets in the way as well as the way I interact with people.” JC explained. “And I can’t work in the factories like you. But I’m okay with that, I don’t think I’d like to work in one anyway.”  
“Are you working now?” Asked Justin, JC shook his head again.  
“No, I’m looking though, and joey is helping.” The two had carried this conversation inside the house as they grabbed hot pockets just as before and climbed the stairs. This time Justin did his body a favor and took a seat on JC’s bed. As he got comfortable Justin realized that JC’s bed had no frame or headboard but was only four mattresses piled on top one another. Justin smiled, thinking of his own one mattress on the floor of his room, they weren’t so different from each other. “Which one?” Justin heard JC say and looked up from his thoughts to see him holding the same two guitars from yesterday’s practice.  
“This one.” He said picking out the same sandy colored guitar. JC looked relieved when he sat down next to Justin, cradling the burgundy one.  
“Good.” He sighed contently. “Because this one is my favorite. Normally I don’t let people touch her. I guess you could call it being a b=it neurotic.”  
“Her?”  
“Yeah.” JC nodded. “Her name is Crystal. It’s like men and their cars you know, Cars, Guitars, all the same. In my opinion, Guitars are better though.” Laughing out loud Justin shook his head at him before stating that he agreed one hundred percent. Tonight’s work consisted of them Justin and JC arranging the vocals, JC carrying his voice angelically with confidence as usual. Justin, as he told JC before, preferred his own company than other’s when singing. In order to hold onto the promises he made to JC last week he’d have to at least buckle up the courage to sing in front of one person, that one person looking at him encouragingly at the moment, telling him it was his turn to try. Playing stupid to stall time, Justin asked which verse he was doing again and JC pointed it out. Without anything more to suffice as a time passer Justin swallowed the fear and let his voice transform the lyrics into music. The way JC was looking at him while he sang for him wasn’t helpful in letting himself know how he was doing or if JC liked what he heard. His expression changed every time Justin dared look. It was a short verse and Justin briskly finished, JC watching him with eyes bright as stars.  
“Justin that was perfect. I think, I think you should flare it up in a few spots but you’re really good you know that?”  
“I know.” Justin smirked. JC lightly chuckled at the comeback and suddenly moved closer to Justin on the bed. The nervousness, once flattery, thickened. JC continually moved closer, their knees touching now sending a warm feeling up Justin’s entire body. His body was stiff, he wasn’t sure how to react when he felt the touch of JC’s hand on his arm, causing him to jump up off the bed and hoist the guitar strap over his head, returning it to the stand.  
“I’m sorry Justin i- I didn’t mean to freak you out. I’m not normally a touchy person I promise. I-“  
“Don’t worry about it.” Justin’s voice was shaky, embarrassed by his reaction. “I gotta take off anyhow.” He said, wishing JC a good night before heading down the stairs and out the front door. He thanked god that no one had come to the house at this time so his early getaway was swift. Before ducking inside his car, Justin looked up at the window that burned bright in the dimness of the night, illuminating the driveway like a spotlight directed on Justin himself.

“Chris, why doesn’t your girlfriend have a home. What did I tell you about dating homeless chicks?” Christina was of course on their couch when Justin walked in, this becoming the regular scenery.  
“The least you could do is say hello.” Muttered Christina flipping through the little channels his television had.  
“The least you could do is be naked.” Justin laughed and in return felt a large round object his the side of his head, he looked down and picked up the tomato he was just assulted with. “Owe, since when did we carry vegetables in this dump?”  
“Christina is a vegetarian…” Chris said quietly from the kitchen. Justin grinned at Christina and looked at her skeptical.  
“Really Christina? I was sure you loved to gobble up the meat.” This time, Justin successfully dodged the second tomato that soared his way.  
“Dude, what ever happened to work?” Asked Chris, handing a sandwich to his girlfriend and taking a bite of his own.  
“I got fired this morning.” Justin winced, he hated thinking about it.  
“So…where’ve you been?”  
“Catching up, or should I say getting a head on hours.” Chris looked at Justin with a quizzical expression.  
“The judge did say you serve a month right?” Justin nodded his head. “Well then you serve a month.” Confirmed Chris apologetically. “Trust me I’ve been there, done that, they don’t care if you work a million hours, a month is a month two years is two years, that’s how this shitty court system plays you.” Justin knew this, but he played along, faking a disappointed groan. “Lucky for your sorry ass I’m getting paid this weekend for that jewelry we nicked last month from that fancy house on the other side of town.”  
“Chris there are a lot of fancy houses on the other side of town.” Justin corrected and Chris only stuck out his tongue like a child. “Anyway, it doesn’t matter, I deserve serving a month anyway, I’m surprised I didn’t get more.”  
“Why do you say that?” Christina challenged raising a brow.  
“Are you serious? I was stealing from re- people with special needs. I won’t lie, that was pretty fucking low of me.”  
“Heartless bastard.” Chris cried sarcastically exchanging glances with Christina who’s head rested on his lap as he ran his fingers through her long blonde hair.  
“You guys make me wanna barf.” Justin gagged, curling up in his armchair and flipping through channels, desperate to get away from the overwhelming amount of Christmas specials.  
“Where’s Britney?” he heard Christina ask, but he didn’t feel like answering her so he didn't.


	9. Moats, Walls and Draw Bridges

The next two days kept rocky a rocky beginning middle and end. While strolling through the what seemed uninhabited halls of the center, Justin was frequently ambushed by Britney. This became something customary and Justin was prepared scanning the haalls thoroughly before letting her get too close. Justin would Drive JC to Lance’s house and commence their usual practice. JC talked to Justin like he’d forgotten the awkwardness of Wednesday night, but when going up the stairs or shuffling through the kitchen, he would dance around Justin as if he were made of lava.  
A break from Britney the weekend did not bring him, in faact she took it upon herself to show up on Justin’s ugly doorstep, wishing to stay with him for a few nights. He didn’t mind her coming over, he had no plans anyway. To him Britney was unpredictable, not annoying, it was when she got her hands in between the elastic waistband of his pajamas did he feel a strong sense of guilt wash over him like a tidal wave. Why did he feel so shitty? He should be enjoy Britney voluntarily wanting to blow him every minute of the day. Once his mind succumbed to the pleasure all he could see was the same dark hair, and the same face from before…  
Monday morning, JC and Justin were due to take the kids on a snack run, with this proposal, Britney was to chaperone along with them. Of course with Justin’s dumb luck.  
“The kids really want Burger King.” Said JC to Justin, bringing him back to earth.  
“Huh? Oh yeah. Sounds good.” He replied and followed Britney and JC outside to the parking lot where they lead the group to a large grey van.  
“I’ll drive.” Britney called and unlocked the doors. The inside was clean and almost new. Justin guessed they didn’t use the car often. There were enough seats to fit fourteen people including the driver. Justin started from the back helping some of the kids get their seat belts fastened and worked his way up to the front where Alannah and Janette saved him a seat. The whole way there the two girls would consantly look back and forth from Justin to JC, whispering little things in each other’s ear. JC took notice of this and slowly turned around in his seat, gripping the polyester with frightening force.  
“What are you two on about?” interrogated JC raising his eyebrows at the girls who quickly shook there heads but didn’t shake the mischievous grins. JC shrugged and attempted to turn back around and face front holding on for dear life as if he was goingto fall out of the seat any minute. When the van came to a halt in the wide parking lot of the nearest Burger King, JC made a quick escape from the vehicle, inhaling deeply once he was outside. Worrying about Jc’s state, Justin began to help the kids out of the van and instructed them to follow Britney inside, once that was settled he went immediately to JC and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
“Are you okay?” He asked concerned and JC nodded.  
“I don’t do shotgun.” JC explained, calming down a bit.  
“What are you talking about you do perfectly fine in the front seat of my car.”  
“Well.” JC began. “Your car is smaller than this monster van and…I feel safer in your car than the monster van…” Justin noticed a light red spread across JC’s cheeks and spread onto his as well.  
“you should’ve made me ride front” Said Justin. “I call shotgun on return trip.” JC smiled and walked with Justin inside the fast food joint where Britney played wonder woman, seating everyone accordingly and handing them their food as it arrived at the counter in an orderly fashion. Justin and JC apologized for lack of help and sat down with her at the extended tables. Justin noticed people watching and staring at the way some of the obviousl older kids behaved like children. It must be really annoying, Justin thought, to be watched and laughed at in public all the time and you can’t even help it. Althought he tried his best not to look like such an outlaw when he was around the children, he made use of it and glared at anyone who dare laugh and point their ignorant fingers at them. Justin sat across from JC and next to Britney, Her hands playfully moving up and down his leg felt more nerve wracking then good. He wanted so desperately to pull away but he couldn’t bring himself to do so.  
Sammy an eight ear old boy with light blonde hair and a loud voice, found going out to eat as an opportunity to make his peers laugh. Using whatever crafting skills, Sammy stabbed his plastic for through a thin napkin, expressing that it looked like a super hero and flying it around himself and JC whom he sat next to. Everyone laughed at this, satisfying the kid, Sammy was about to fly it around one more time when the fork slipped from his hand and landed under the table.  
“Don’t worry Sammy, I’ll get it for you-“  
“Him.” Sammy said. “You’ll get him, He’s chester the superfork.” JC laughed and corrected himself.  
“I’m sorry, I’ll get him.” Justin watched as JC ducked under the table. He waited for Britney to retract her hand but it never paused to change course. He could feel JC pause, he could feel his eyes on them for the moment. He soon surfaced with Chester the superfork in hand, giving it over to a grateful Sammy. As usual JC’s face was unreadable. 

The usual vibe JC contributed to the room had simmered through the week and Justin had to work extra hard to slap a smile on JC’s face. Justin’s favorite thing to do, weather JC was happy or sad, was to make him laugh. Although it was a particularily hard thing to achieve this week Justin was determined to hear it at least twice a day. Friday, Justin had come prepared with the motherload of jokes for JC even thought they were considered corny to most, he knew these were the kind JC liked. He tried to stay away from the brutally dirty and offensive ones he and Chris were so fond of but during their practice Justin was on a roll and had let one about a cat falling in a pool slip from his lips. Justin never talked dirty in front of JC before, he seemed too moral and pure. Looking up from his guitar he waited for JC’s reaction, he tensed slightly searching his brain for words to excuse himself when he heard JC’s sudden burst of laughed, throwing his head back as he did so,hugging his guitar for support.  
“WOW.” He giggled, closing his eyes tight as another fit of laughter erupted, Justin had to join in too.

There was no contact break with JC over the weekend. Saturday Justin was scedualed to help decorate and prepare for Sunday’s Holiday show. He decided on bringing along Chris and Christina he knew it was a risky move but he figured they could help. Chris groaned and complained most of the time, while Christina claimed it would be good for them.  
“Hey Chris, you know of First dates right? Yeah well this is ours.” She told him sarcastically. Luckily Chris made no mention of Justin’s sentencing at any time and Justin praised him privately for that. Weirdly enough Chris and JC were able to get along great they chatted about sports as the two pinned up programs and it almost weirded Justin out a little bit. Obviously chris had no idea JC was autistic, but eventually his curiosity got the best of him and he went to Justin for answers.  
“No shit? Well, whats wrong with him?” he asked and Justin shrugged, watching JC hang a line of streamers high on the wall his tall body needing to reach causing his shirt to lift just a bit.  
“I don’t know…”  
The next day Justin was due to leave the flat around noon in time for the show. Chris strongly objected to attending this one, ignoring Christina who insisted it could be good for them. He dressed in the best clothes he could find so he wouldn’t look so criminalistic, but like hell if he was going to dress in holiday spirit. Justin was surprised yet impressed to see cheesy lights strung around the outline of the building. The fact that there was no snow made the lights look a bit awkward but it as a California winter and no local would really notice how it stood out. Strolling through the office, Justin felt a strange sense of relief seeing as Britney was absent from her usual post. He let himself into Lance’s office, hit with the strong scent of pine cones and cinnamon that were strategically placed through out the small space.  
“Happy Holidays!” cried Lance in the most cheerful manner.  
“Oh god, you’re one of those people.” Justin whined, refraining from his tinsel covered chair.  
“Why yes I am one of those people, and you’re not? Huh, you always struck me as a man full of holiday cheer.” This sarcasm thing was getting really old to Justin.  
“Aha, right, I’m going now.” He said pointing to the door and excusing himself from Lance’s festive office. The music room was sounding a large amount of versatile voices and instruments, all preparing to impress their loved ones and the public who paid for tickets. Once the place had filled in, Lance was first to take the stage, opening the show by humoring everyone with his lame jokes and winning them over with his undeniable charm that Justin had always despised. He introduced the first act and one by one each talented kid took the stage, some struggled for only seconds at a time before slipping into their best effort. A feeling of pride washed over Justin especially when Janette and Alannah won the crowd over with their performance. They took a bow to their well deserved round of applause and exited the stage. As his performance with JC neared, Justin’s irrational thoughts began to escalate. What if I know someone out there? He thought, it was the most feared question he had brought up by the paranoia he suffered as of now. He forcefully pushed them away, focusing on the song strictly. Justin decided he wasn’t going to even give the crowd a look when he was on the stage, instead he’s find something else to focus on. He remembered JC telling him to imagine himself where he always sang, which for Justin, was his shower. As he got up on the stool and rested the guitar on his lap, the lights turned into heat lamps, almost helping Justin picturing being in the hot shower. His verse was first and the two men strummed the guitars, starting the introduction to the unorthadox rendition of ‘The Christmas Song’. You’re in your shower. Justin thought closing his eyes for a moment, then reopening them to JC smiling at him. Fuck, Shower Justin, Shower! JC in my shower? No! There was no more time to clear his mind, it was time for him to give the first verse. 

“That was awesome!” Justin told JC, exhilarated. “Does performing always feel this good?” JC laughed and to Justin’s surprise shook his head.  
“Not if you get boo’d, but in your case that should never happen.” Justin gave him an appreciative smile. The two said their goodbyes and left the building, Justin still having the post show butterflies in his stomach. That night the art of sleeping seemed tough er than usual to master, thoughts he’d kept buried behind a wall in the back of his mind where collectively slamming against it, trying to break out. Justin caved and explored what he harbored back there since he’d met JC. Over and over again the list of feelings he had were denied, but there was no doubt that list existed. Justin had fallen for one JC Chasez and he wasn’t sure how to get up.  
Since confronting himself, Justin had expected to feel more liberated than he had in the past few weeks, instead he just felt more confused than ever. He couldn’t possibly deal with Britney at the moment and fat chance if he was about to run away into the sunset with JC. The Christmas lights were gone and Lance’s office was transformed back to it’s old frazzled state, not a pine cone or string of tinsel in sight. “Sup Justin?” Lance greeted him oddly.  
“Sup?” Mimicked Justin.  
“Street language don’t you know?” Anyhow I wanted to ask you what you were doing for the holiday break.” He said, sitting back in his chair waiting for an answer while Justin thought about how to respond. He never saw his family, they lived up in New York which was much to far and expensive for him to travel, not to mention he wasn’t about to trust Chris alone with his things that long.  
“Umm getting drunk?” Justin responded most honestly making Lance laugh, shaking his head.  
“Oh that’s one way of celebration, but why don’t you come over to my place for the entire holiday.” Admittedly, this was highly unexpected and Justin was unsure on what to say.  
“I- I really couldn’t.” Lance looked with skepticism.  
“Well you managed to come over everyday for about two weeks, I don’t see the obstacle in staying for a couple of nights…” Justin was rendered speechless and was ready to mak an excuse when Lance unknowingly interrupted. “JC wants you to. Please. You are the first adult friend he’s had…” Lance’s voice became more real now, giving Justin pleading eyes. That’s where JC learned it from, Justin thought and smiled.  
“Of Course.” He caved and left the office to find JC. They split their usual muffin in the cafeteria while remenising the topic of Sunday evening.  
“Are you coming over for Christmas?” JC asked shamelessly.  
“Yeah,” Justin said. “Thanks for inviting me.”  
“Oh of course, you’re going to have a good time, we’re always a good time around Christmas…well as well as other holidays. I think we’re always a good time.” Assured JC confidently. Justin could only imagine.

Returning to the flat, Justin demised a series of stories in his head to tell Chris. He decided to hold back on informing him that he’d me at Lance’s for the holiday so instead he used Britney’s pad as a plausible scapegoat for ditching the dirty apartment. Justin went into his sty of a room and giggled when he wondered what JC would do if he saw it as he hunted for a duffel that didn't house stolen items, packing lightly. When he finished he crawled onto his single mattress of a bed and wondered. He wondered if JC had the same conflicting feelings, he wondered if JC even knew what the feeling was. He wondered if Lance knew, he wondered if Joey knew, and he wondered what the hell he was doing.


	10. Lance, you BASStard...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long to post again, don't worry, won't stop till i finish it.

A chilling cold disturbed Justin’s sleep the next morning, causing his body to shiver under the scratchy wool blanket and his eyes to pop open, the duffel bag across the unkempt room being the first thing to come into sight. He was to arrive at Lance’s home around eight o’clock this morning, Justin craned his neck, squinting at the red numbers on the alarm reading six twenty. Providentially he packed the night before and was able to slip out the door with stealthy ease and Chris still asleep.  
The air was sharp for California, but Christmas time always seemed to be the coldest days they ever had, it was almost tradition. It was around seven by the time Justin had driven himself all the way into town, turning his car into the empty parking lot of the mall and contemplating on what to get Joey and Lance for the holidays. He couldn’t show up without a gift and he already had JC’s, The problem was Justin had no real knowledge of who Joey was, he was lucky he’d gotten here so early, he’d need the time to think. Meandering through the Sears, Justin found a number of things that would be suitable to gift an Italian man with, mainly a collection of movies from Al Paccino to The Godfather, but the likes were Joey already owned them. Justin thought back to any info he’d collected on the man, besides his prominent ethnicity Justin remembered him offering JC to cook dinner for him on the first night he and Joey had come face to face with each other. Joey must be the cook in the house. Justin thought, moving to the cooking/kitchen department of the store. Conclusively he discovered the perfect gift, an apron to be exact with clever words stitched onto the front. Justin took a quick look at the price tag and with that promptly hid the apron underneath his sweatshirt before paying for an artificial mistletoe to hide any suspicion the store clerk may have. 

The house was decorated with the same lights that were strung up for the holiday music show and the yards was decorated with two Christmas trees on each side of the walkway, leading to the front door. At Least Lance hadn’t submitted to tacky decorations like some of his neighbors who harbored plastic Santa sleds with electric reindeer attached. Justin shifted the duffel bag haltered on his back and rang the doorbell, greeted by none other than Joey who looked at him with a smile. “Welcome.” He said, his friendly tone sounding more cogent than authentic. Justin shook Joey’s hand quickly while balancing his bags then stepped inside the toasty house. It resembled a bigger version of Lance’s office on show day, Tinsel wrapped around the banister of the stairs and a big beautiful Christmas tree glowing on the other side of the other side of the pine cone infested living room.

“This was expected.” Justin chuckled and Joey nodded in agreement. 

“His doing, not mine I swear.” He said pointing to Lance who was coming cheerily down the stairs singing belting ‘Merry Little Christmas’ like it as his job. Joey rolled his eyes and bent down a little so Lance could plant a kiss on his cheek before turning to Justin with a grin. 

“Oh good, you’re here! I’ll call J-“

“Already here!” JC said as he appeared at the bottom of the stairs with the rest of them, his eyes smiling at Justin who swallowed hard. 

“Oh good, will you show Justin where he’ll sleep?” Lance asked politely and JC nodded, his already messy hair becoming more quaft. Justin noticed JC’s brown hair had been growing out to a shaggy length, the waves just touching his neck and covering his forehead. Justin wanted to touch it, but quickly wants his hands on another part of JC as he followed up behind him on the stairs. He was lead into the guest room, located between Lance’s room and JC’s Room. The room was set up so perfect and systematic that Justin was afraid to dishearten it, especially since he knew the work of making the room so orderly came from JC himself. 

“Do you like the room?” He heard JC delightedly ask. 

“It’s great, perfect.” Justin replied, sitting next to JC on the bed that followed the warm autumn color scheme as the rest of the house furniture. 

“I did it myself.” JC went on to tell him, smile full of pride. Justin leaned against the headboard cooley.

“I know.” JC raised an eyebrow and moved next to him, also against the headboard, copying Justin’s posture. 

“Well then you must be a psychic.” Concluded JC laughing lightly as he stared at the blank empty television screen. Justin took the opportunity to admire him unnoticed. 

“Why do you torture me like this…” Justin unconsciously whispered. 

“What?” JC said, snapping Justin out of his ridiculousness. He cleared his throat and covered his embarrassment with a laugh. 

“Umm nothing, i was talking to my…hand…it hurts…” talk about lame and unbelievable, Justin thought rolling his eyes at himself. Looking concerned, JC took his hand in a nurturing manner and looked it over. 

“I don’t see any blood.” He said seemingly confused. 

“It’s on the inside JC, there doesn’t need to be blood.” Explained Justin, letting JC hold his hand without objection. “I’ll be okay…” too soon did JC let go of his hand and went to the shelf standing tall beside the television scanning each row for something specific. 

“Where is it?” He heard JC mumble. Justin watched as JC sat on the ground and stared at the shelf for a long while. “It’s not here and it should be, I know it should.” His voice was becoming more anxious and worried now. 

“JC, I’m sure it’s there or-“ 

“No Justin, no it was here yesterday, I saw it.” JC cut him off in frustration. His face was deeply perplexed, what disturbed Justin the most was that he’d never seen the JC like this or even anywhere close to upset. JC’s head was rested on his head and his elbows sat upon his knees. Justin left the bed and went to JC, reconnecting their hands like before.

“We’ll find it, umm what are we looking for exactly?” He asked, realizing he wasn’t exactly sure what all the fuss was about anyway.  
Slowly, JC lifted his head and looked at Justin, taking a deep breath. 

“It’s stupid, umm a song…” he told him. “It was in a case and I don’t- it doesn’t make any sense and-“ 

“JC!” Lance’s voice projected from the bottom of the stairs. Justin put a hand on JC’s shoulder for him to stay put and he got up and answered Lance’s call instead. Lance looked surprised to see Justin appear at the top instead of JC until a smirk crawled across his face as he handed over a CD case. Justin looked at it and smiled. 

“He was just looking for this. How did you know?” He asked Lance who just shrugged and moved down the stairs. “Mother’s intuition.” He said caustically and disappeared. Justin returned to the room and waited for JC to look up at him before pulling the CD out from behind his back. 

“Oh…I left that…downstairs in the…stereo…Oh Justin I’m so sorry.” Quickly apologized JC. Justin only smiled sypmathetically. 

“Well it’s not like you were upset because you forgot where it was, it was the fact it wasn’t there…right?” This was Justin’s chance to try and understand what JC was feeling and was relieved when JC gave an affirmative gesture. The décor was home made, a picture most likely taken by Lance of JC sitting on top of the roof of what looked like the center, holding a guitar. He flipped the case over and looked at the back. It was a long list of names and at the bottom Justin saw his own written in a scribbled print. 

“Here.” JC said holding out his hand for the CD and Justin surrendered it to him, watching as JC put it into the DVD player and selecting the audio play. JC skipped through a number of songs before stopping on track eighteen which seemed to be the one labeled under his name. Justin tried to speak but JC shushed him sharply, holding a finger to Justin’s lips. He raised an eyebrow, JC’s finger unmoved. Rolling his eyes, Justin caved into the demand and relaxed listening to the song. The melody sounded familiar causing Justin to have a sudden case of déjà vu, bringing him back to the first day he’s met JC who was at the piano, playing this exact same tune, but then hadn’t put lyrics to it. The lyrics JC had incorporated into the song were sweet, coming off as friendly and harmless at first but deeper into the song they went, Justin gained something else from it, the lyrics had definitely shifted into a more intimate subject what seemed obtrusively, but Justin noticed too clearly. 

“You wrote that for me?” Justin asked and JC nodded his head. “You didn’t have to do that, now I have to give you your Christmas present early.” He told him, reaching for his bag and digging inside once he snatched it from the floor. Justin was impressed with himself that he had gone through the trouble of actually getting it wrapped, admiring the job before handing it over to JC. With each rip of the paper anticipation stirred, as he Justin watched him pull out the silver neck chain. It was detailed with small diamonds lodged inside the silver links and had a, equally small, silver treble clef charm dangling off of it. 

“Help me put it on?” JC asked and Justin did so, moving behind him and hooking the latch. “And all I got you was a stupid song. That doesn’t even count as a present!” Said JC acutely and removed the CD from the player, returning it back to the case. 

“Of course it does, and it’s home-made, trust me JC, nothing is more special, or flattering than a home-made present.” Justin told him whole heartedly, it was never his intention to make JC feel bad about it own gift, but he just couldn’t help but take pride in what he had presented to JC. 

“If you say so…” JC sighed and lifted himself up off the floor from in front of the television. 

“You do know I’m always right, right?” Justin reminded him sweetly when Joey’s voice echoed up the stairs. JC and Justin both went to the door this time and looked down at him. 

“Lance and I have to go last minute shopping.” Joey groaned, obvious he’d rather not go. “We just wanted to check if there was anything either of you need.” At this, JC began listing off his favorite foods, topped off with the napkins with the rainbow prints on  
them. Shaking his head, Justin declined the offer politefully, but Lance wasn’t having any of it. 

“You don’t need anything at all?” Lance double checked. “No, food, or essentials, maybe cond-“

“Come on Lance, I have the car warmed up!” Joey said frantically over him and ushered Lance out the door, leaving JC and Justin to give one another strange looks. They retreated back in the room and climbed on the comfortable bed. 

“How long have you lived with these two?” Justin asked, watching as JC counted on his fingers and searched his memory. 

“Maybe since I was nineteen.” He replied, thinking about it again, then nodding in confirmation. 

“Wow, that’s a while.” Of course it was a while! What a stupid thing to say, Justin thought. 

“Yeah, I know I should have my own place, but the new year is almost here and I’m super duper sure I’m going to be living on my own, it’s so exciting to think about it!” JC said with an eager tone. Justin could only imagine how badly he wanted to be independent after all those years of living under another’s roof. Mild exhaustion took over Justin’s body, and he leaned back on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. Not really in focus, Justin could make out something green and white hanging above him. He squinted his eyes a bit to get a better look, it was a mistletoe. He knew JC organized the room but he was sure he was not the means behind this. JC was too clever to attempt something so easy. Lance. Justin thought and lightly rolled his eyes. It had to be him, he’d been hinting it all day, what was this man’s deal in playing cupid?! Not that Justin was really complaining on the inside. In a moment Justin recognized JC’s head laying down adjacent to his, staring at the exact same ceiling décor as Justin.


	11. Christmas Eve and the Mistletoe Ambush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever, but here you are!

"Mistletoe." JC commented plainly, he hadn't moved his gaze from Justin's which made him more that a bit nervous. IT was funny how much time he'd spent with JC, now was ironically the least awkward or foreign in feeling. Fear and uncertainty pushed aside, Justin moved a minor inch closer to JC, their faces so impending they could feel the warmth of each other's breath. _This was enough nonsense_ , Justin thought, leaning in and pressing his lips attentively against JC's thin ones. Kissing him slowly but non-hesitantly on the soft bed until Lance and Joey returned was the highlight of Justin's week. He could feel JC's peculiarity of the situation and act of kissing, but easily Justin was able to guide him through to enjoying it, just as he deeply wanted him to. Being closer, Justin had allowed JC's arms to wrap around him, and moved his own arms to do the same. 

Finally Lance's voice rang from downstairs and the two broke apart disappointed they couldn't continue their embrace any longer. 

"What up?" Justin asked walking into the kitchen with JC, trying hard not to look at him, for fear he'd display a dopey smile on his face. 

"I was just wondering if one of you would help Joey cook." Lance said and Joey waved an extra apron in the air. Justin noticed JC quickly shake his head in decline, but Justin accepted the apron and took on the task. He was a pretty good cook when he had the chance to be in his kitchen with actual food, admittedly, not very often. 

"Notice the poor condition of these aprons." Joey warned him. It was the truth too, they were stained to the core accompanied with a couple rips.

"Hmm, ever thought about getting a new one?" Justin asked, maybe his Christmas gift to Joey would be the perfect one.

"Yeah, no time. And there is a lot of history in these aprons actually, they belonged to my Grandfather and Grandmother, both chefs with their very own Italian restaurant back during World War Two."

Justin hung his head in disappointment.

"-But, i'd like to put these into retirement and break in a new one." Joey added and Justin smiled again, chopping up some garlic.

Cooking with Joey went generally well for the both of them, Justin was able to round up some background information on the guy and get a sense of who he was. Decidedly, Justin liked who Joey turned out to be. A well respected Italian boy who grew up in Brooklyn, attended college and is now an English professor at a local college here. Although very likable, Justin couldn't help but feel a jolt of envy toward Joey for his success in obtaining such a happy lifestyle, Justin had none of that. He was broke, hated, loathed really. Justin sighed and turned his head to look at JC who fiddled with the Christmas tree at a constant. And confused.

"You don't know him." Joey's voice said, slicing through Justin's thoughts and focus on JC. 

Looking confused, or at least trying to, Justin replied. "Wha-What are you talking about?"

"JC, you've only known him for a few weeks." Joey tried to explain, but his facial expression told Justin that they needed to talk. "Listen Justin." he began again, lowering his voice. "You don't know him, and he doesn't know you, the real you. Unfortunately, i do-"

"You don't know me-" Justin cut in but Joey reclaimed his place in their conversation.

"I know your criminal record, which trust me, is enough to know if you want his attention and all, you need to slow down and think about it first." He gave one last nod of his head and waited for Justin to do the same before they resumed their cooking duties.

Dinner, took an undeniable four to five hours to complete, good thing they had expected Justin early in the morning or they would be waiting till midnight to eat. Everything on the dining table was set up by JC himself for their Christmas feast. Red and burgundy glass plates were set all around the table, even if no one would be occupying the spots, small cinnamon candles were alined in a perfect row down the middle as decor, along with some small mistletoe branches scattered around it. In other words, the table looked thoughtful and inviting. 

"The table looks great JC." Justin told him honestly as he stepped into the dining room, Lance and Joey manned the kitchen making some last minute preparations. "Seriously, your interior decorating is straight out of those fancy holiday magazines." 

JC blushed a little and nodded. "I know, look." He said picking up a magazine that laid on the very top of a stack placed in the corner of the room on a small table. JC flipped through it until he found the kitchen he'd been looking at for inspiration, and it seemed to match with precise accuracy to his creation. He wasn't done, Justin watched as he flipped a coupled pages forward to reveal the layout of his room upstairs. "I didn't want to reveal my secret, so don't tell anyone okay?" JC made him swear and Justin complied with a smile and took JC's hand, pulling him close.  
"We're alone." He pointed out happily, walking them closer to the wall until JC's back was up against it.

"Justin...i-i-i don't know what to do." Admitted JC, his stutter beginning to show much more prominently now.

"Just tell me when you're scared, but if you wanna know how, just copy what i do to you, on me." He explained, his other hand intertwining with JC's empty one, who the home magazine to the floor and letting him. Once again their lips met, Justin worked little by little to get JC to open his mouth a bit more, feeling the his hot breath on his tongue. The kiss was beginning to snowball into something when the dining room door swung open, Justin and JC flew apart.

"Could someone help me with this?" Lance asked holding a large cooker in front of his face, leaving Justin relieved by Lance's lack of sight. 

"Uhh, yeah! i'm on it." Justin volunteered and carried it to the long side table for him. "Here?" He asked placing it in a spot he thought suitable. Lance nodded and took a deep breath, then eyed JC who stood still against the wall. 

"JC hun, what are you doing?" He asked. Justin redirected his attention from the cooker and realized JC hadn't moved from his spot since they had been interrupted.

JC looked at them both and picked up the magazine. "I dr-dropped this-s" He stuttered and put it back on the pile, walking out of the room as he did so.

FUCK, Justin thought, but didn't change the smiling expression on his face in order to avoid nosy suspicion by nosy Lance of course.


	12. Jesus That's Gay...

Joey demanded he bring out the food on his own and ordered everyone to take a seat and get comfortable because they'd apparently wouldn't be moving for a while after dinner. Justin had never had a Christmas dinner before as he had mentioned to Lance and JC before, so this would be quite and new experience. Justin was seated next to Joey and across from JC, Just perfect. Joey served the food to carefully and almost artistically as if he was presenting his latest creation in a gallery. "Well everybody." He said looking around "Dig in."  
The food was almost gormet to Justin, did they eat like this all the time? The best thing he ate was anytizers or pizza. 

"Joey, everything tastes great." Justin said graciously, hoping to end this weird strain between Joey and himself. 

"I know right?" Joey chuckled and bit into a thick piece of ham. Justin looked up and saw JC looking at him, head cocked to the side. Justin looked around the table to see if anyone was watching, but it seemed Joey and Lance were preoccupied in their food and conversation. He looked back at JC and gave him a small discreet smile. The indulgences went on for a good hour and a half before everyone was ready to keel over and die due to the mass of their stomachs. "Who's the best cook in the world?" Joey asked the group with a big proud smile on his face. 

"You are." Lance said and moved closer to Joey on the couch as the two watched some lame Christmas special. 

"I'm gonna go upstairs with Justin and play guitar." JC told the two and ushered Justin up the stairs before Lance or Joey could protest. Justin sat on the guest bed and took a deep breath. He felt like he had to hold his breath around Mr. Fatone in order to pass by somewhat undetected. Joey seemed to be profiling him whenever he had the chance. 

"I think Joey hates me." Justin chuckled, shrugging his shoulders but just as he went to say something else JC cut him off.

"-Kiss me again." he demanded shyly, but Justin did as he was told and locked their lips together, kissing JC slowly in order not to scare him off. He noticed JC was becoming more and more comfortable with being kissed and even kissing back. The kissing gradually became more intense and Justin became curious. 

"JC... i have a question." he told him honestly and watched JC look at him, a bit disappointed the make out session had come to a halt.

"What is it?"

"I was just thinking and was wondering... You really don't have to answer this question... but... are you a? Have you ever...? Are you a virgin?" Justin finally spit out and hoped he hadn't made JC anymore uncomfortable. JC stared at him blankly for a moment before his lips began to form a crooked smile that turned into a burst of laughter. Shaking his head JC tried to regain his composure. 

"You know what, i don't blame you for thinking so, especially since a lot of special needs adults don't get to lead sex lives. Fortunately for me i am i functioning special needs adult... but enough rambling, in conclusion ye-yes, i have h-had... i'm- i'm not a virgin." JC laughed at himself. "I'm also just re-really ba-bad at initiating these sort of things." He paused and looked slyly at Justin. "Actually, in this-" he pointed to Justin and himself then continued "-i bet you-you're more of a virgin than i am." Justin raised his eyebrows, slightly astonished and laughed nervously. 

"Okay, well you learn something new everyday, no?" Justin grinned and pulled JC's shirt to bring him closer, kissing him again, picking up where they had left off. JC was right, Justin had never been with a guy before, he never even thought about it before he met JC. Speaking of, JC pushed Justin's body back a little bit and dropped to his knees in front of Justin who was on the bed. "JC, are you-" JC shushed Justin before he could continue his protest and began to undo the front of his pants, yanking them down and bit. Justin suddenly felt JC's hand gripped around him. A pulse of stimulation coursed through him and he felt himself grow harder with every second. Justin watched as JC pulled every inch of Justin out of his pants and wrapped his lips around him tightly working Justin deep inside his mouth. Justin bit his lip and gripped the bed sheet with his left hand and tangled his fingers in JC's long brunette hair with his right. In short, JC gave great head and Justin loved every minute of it. Then, JC removed his lips from Justin's dick and climbed up on top of him. Justin used this advantage to take off JC's shirt and undo the front of his pants as well. As time passed by the evening only grew better and better, Justin was able to fuck JC without a single feeling of regret and he also learned how much JC cared... Justin could tell by how careful JC was with Justin, how he took his time to make sure Justin gained the best experience possible and that alone was a complete turn on. The two lay naked on the bed staring up at the ceiling, no cuddling was involved, just staring. Justin looked over at the beautiful man with the rich brown hair and smiling eyes, letting out a deep sigh then inching closer. "Come here." Justin said opening up his arms, JC's face lit up and he moved into Justin and rested his head against the man's chest. The whole house had fell quite, Justin assumed everyone was slipping into food coma, or in their case, sex coma. Suddenly, Justin heard a noise coming from the next room. It sounded like Lance saying something, but it was muffled and incoherent. The muffling continued and Justin looked questionably at JC. "Did you hear that?" He asked him. "What? Oh yeah i did." JC responded, putting his hand up to his ear, simulating careful listening. The voice grew louder and Justin could here Lance's voice clearly now "Joey!" he said. Oh. My. God. Justin knew what this was now. "JC." he said wide eyed. "I'm pretty sure that's-" "Holy shit..." JC whispered, wide eyed himself now. "Oh my god we can hear them having sex!" "Shh, shh. JC we can't let them know we hear them." Justin laughed, he tried his hardest not to die laughing. "Okay, lets just put on some music and try to go to bed." he chuckled reaching over to the radio on the bed stand and switching it on. "Goodnight JC..." "Goodnight handsome." JC replied, cracking a smile and closing his eye immediately.


End file.
